Hope to Spy Zach's POV
by SimplyOlive
Summary: This is everything that's running through Zach's mysterious mind in Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy.
1. Blackthorne Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series. I haven't updated this story in a long time and I'm sorry. I will be finishing it, but I'm also revising the chapters. The story line is the same, but I'm just changing some things here and there. Remember to Review. Thanx :)**

* * *

"Attention, everyone," Dr. Steve called out to the audience in attempt to calm down the crowd. I, Zach Goode, was leaning against the wall, yawning in the bright early morning of the first day of the second semester. "Please, if I could have your attention." Finally everyone's voices dropped. "Excellent. Before I begin, I would like to announce something very important." He paused for effect. "We are not the only school for spies." That got the crowd again and I rolled my eyes. "Silence, please. This year, fifteen of our students will be in an exchange program with the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Before he could say anymore, the audience was in an uproar and even I was part of it.

There was a girls' school. A school for spies. I mentally slapped myself for not realizing this before. I mean, there were dangerous female spies world wide. It would make sense that there would be a school for them as well. I kicked the whiz tech kid Jonas who was standing next to me. "Did you know?" I demanded the genius of the Blackthorne Institute. Maybe he had found something during his hours of hacking.

"No," a voice said behind me. I whirled around to come face-to-face with the strongest spy I've ever met. "But can you believe it?" Grant asked dreamily. "A girls' school. And fifteen lucky guys will stay with hundreds of girls." I smirked at him. He was the girl-crazed one of the group and I wondered how he would deal living with an entire of school of them.

I looked back at Jonas. "About this school." Sure, we weren't friends because Zach Goode didn't have friends, but we were partners in past missions and if I wanted to learn more about this academy, I could work with him. Even though we all had high IQ's, I was impressed with how smart he was. Together we would find out what Gallagher Academy was about.

He raised in eyebrow, surprised that I would work with him. He knew my motto was every man for himself. Then he nodded. "I'm on it." And I knew that as soon as this assembly was over, he wouldn't be able to resist to research what this school was and who attended it. I could definitely count on him.

Jonas smiled shyly at me, hoping that this would mean we were friends again. But I just couldn't be. I haven't allowed myself to get close to anyone since my parents have been MIA. That's what happens when you're a spy. The people you care about abandon you in some way and I'm wasn't going to allow that to happen again.

I laid back along the wall again and closed my eyes, waiting for Dr. Steve to stop rambling and Jonas to find information on Gallagher Academy. The sooner I could figure out about this school, the better. I didn't like to keep things mysteries.

* * *

I sprinted to my CovesOp class, not wanting to be late for my first day. Luckily none of the teachers were there yet so I took my usual seat in the back of the class. Muffled footsteps entered the door and instead of our usual teacher, there stood Joe Solomon, Dr. Steve, and a woman I didn't know.

"Hello, Blackthorne Institute," Joe Solomon, a dangerous alumni, announced to the class. Whispers filled the classroom but I kept silent. Here was one of the best spies of all time and I wanted to hear what he had to say. After hearing some of everything he's done, it was impossible to not want to be like him. Even my parents had respect for him. "As all of you heard, the best three in the grade will be going to Gallagher." I smiled inwardly. I knew that I would have to be chosen. Sure, I'm conceited but I'm one of the best. No one could deny it, even if they didn't like my cocky demeanor.

The woman who I did not know now spoke. "Hello. I'm Rachel Morgan. I'm the headmistress of Gallagher Academy. In a few weeks three students will come with me and learn what my school is about. I cannot deny that your education here is one the best. However, this exchange program is about placing yourself in a new environment, getting to know the fellow spies that you most likely will be working with someday, and learning something from one of the top academies in the world."

Mr. Solomon nodded and stepped forward. "The three that are chosen must understand that every school has their own secrets. You may be welcomed at this school but if you start digging around for files you aren't meant to touch, then you'll be sent back here for punishment and I will see through that you get what you deserve. My warning to you is not meant to be taken lightly. As for Blackthorne's secrets, you are to keep them between the brotherhood you have here. I don't want that information to be spread to far and too wide." His piercing glare caused the room to shiver, proving subtly that he was dangerous and not a force to be reckoned with. "I hope you understand."

"Thank you Joe, but I believe that keeping secrets is second nature with these boys," Ms. Morgan commented lightly, instantly breaking the tension that hung throughout the room. "At least, I hope that this school has drilled that into them. Now to business so you gentlemen can go back to learning." She cleared her throat all business-like. "Grant Anderson, would you be willing to participate in this exchange program?" Of course, the best in physically beating someone up would be chosen.

Grant pumped his hand in the air and yelled, "Yes, ma'am!", which caused light laughter throughout the room.

"Jonas Johnson, would you be willing to participate in this exchange program?" I knew that the genius of geniuses would be chosen. He could be the next Albert Einstein. Jonas nodded to Ms. Morgan with a slight smile on his face. I could tell he was nervous about living in a school full of girls.

"Last but not least, would Zachary Goode be willing-"

"Of course," I cut her off before she could finish. She raised an eyebrow before continuing with the rest of her speech. Mr. Solomon glanced at me and smirked, confusing me. I didn't understand what their attitude toward me meant.

"Excellent. Grant, Jonas, and Zach will be traveling with me," Dr. Steve said a little too brightly. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. Quality time with Dr. Steve. Fun, right? Not.

"It's an honor that these top three students and athletes will be boarding at the Gallagher Academy. That means, dining with us, sleeping with us, learning with us, and most importantly, working with us. I hope that you gentlemen will make the best of this exchange program in every way possible." I smirked. Here I come Gallagher. Here I come.

* * *

"Jonas," I asked for probably the fiftieth time that week, "anything yet?" I thought that with Jonas's hacking ability, this mystery would've been solved by now. The longer it took, the more I ached to know, and the longer I sat in anticipation, the more the impatient side of me snapped at Jonas.

"Sorry, man," he muttered exasperatedly. "There's pretty much zip on them. I'm pretty sure they're as confidential as we are. Wait, wait, wait. I'm almost there." He began to type furiously on the keyboard. "Yes! I've got it." I looked over his shoulder, glad that I was teamed up with a boy who was probably the best computer hacker in the entire world. "This better be worth it." I nodded, hoping too. It took him a week to get into this and his computer battled countless viruses to hack into these files.

"Zach, should we be doing this?" Jonas asked quietly, his conscience kicking him. "I mean, Joe Solomon warned us about getting into secrets we didn't have any business of knowing."

I shrugged, not really caring. "If you care so much, then delete the computer's history and destroy the hard drive. I just want some background information on a school I'm going to spend a semester at." Jonas clenched his fist, against my reasoning but eventually allowed me to scan the information.

"Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women was founded by Gillian Gallagher in order to teach young women how to live as a spy. Disguised as a finishing school, Gallagher only allowed the most intelligent, most potential students in," Jonas read aloud.

I zoned his mumbling out when my eyes saw a link at the right. "List of enrolled students," I muttered under my breath. Being a spy, Jonas heard me and clicked on the icon. I scanned the screen when the name Cameron Morgan caught my eye. No doubt that she was the probably Rachel Morgan's daughter. "Click on Cameron Morgan, Jonas." He obliged and all of her background information came up.

Jonas began to read, "Cameron (Cammie) Ann Morgan: age 16, daughter of Rachel Cameron and Matthew Morgan. Father is MIA. Mother is headmistress of Gallagher Academy. Cameron is enrolled at Gallagher Academy presently." I smirked. I was right about them being related. Then I registered what Jonas said about her father and my heart sank. She too knew what it felt like to loose a parent.

I scanned the page quickly, reading of what happened last semester and felt my stomach churn in excitement. From what I could get, this girl was _good_. Maybe better than-- wait, no one was better than me. Especially not a girl, even though she managed to sneak out of school for a semester without anyone knowing. Even if she was a natural pavement artist. Even if she had a boyfriend who never once came close to figuring out who she was until the end. Jealously flashed through me and I scolded myself. I couldn't be falling for Cameron, or Cammie. I didn't even know her.

"She sounds good," Jonas voiced what was already in my head.

"Yeah, she does," I agreed quietly, hating to admit it. My heart began to beat as I continued to read the rest of the page. I felt bad I was reading this girl's life but I couldn't stop reading. I wanted to know who she was. I wanted to know this girl that could sneak out of school and back under high security surveillances. Even I would never get away with that. Maybe I would get a chance to meet her. Maybe she would offer a challenge.

* * *

**Reviews are nice :]**


	2. Boy Meets Girl

Chapter 2

Three weeks passed and we were in a helicopter on our way to D.C. Our first mission was to shadow the Gallagher girls and my heart was leaping in excitement at meeting Cammie Morgan. Of course, no one knew this--about me liking her I mean--and I wasn't about to tell them.

I shuffled over to a bench in the park with Grant and lazily sat down, trying to mimic a normal boy's behavior. We didn't have to wait long until two girls in uniform walked past us. One, with exotic beauty, was twirling around and in an instant I knew it was our Gallagher girls.

"Zach." All Grant had to do was say my name and I knew he was thinking the same thing. "Man, if we weren't on this mission, I would totally ask that girl out. She's so hot." Ok, that wasn't what I was thinking, but I smirked and looked back at the girl spinning. Sure, she was pretty, I won't deny it, but I wasn't attracted to her. No, I was falling for Cammie Morgan, a girl who I haven't even met yet.

Suddenly the girl Grant was crushing on put her arm around the girl next to her, a girl who I overlooked. I didn't know how I could've overlooked someone but as soon as I noticed her, my heart leapt. Her friend mumbled to her and _that _girl looked at us. My breath caught. She was probably the most beautiful creature in the world. Words can't even describe how gorgeous I thought she was.

I saw her mutter something to her friend and watched them talk back in forth. Whatever it was, the girl didn't look too happy. She looked as if she was trying to hide sadness and immediately, I wanted to comfort her.

"Zach," Grant interrupted my thoughts, "Zach. Which one do you want?" Which one did I want? That was easy, I wanted the girl who I had first overlooked.

"I don't care," I said, trying to sound indifferent and besides, I knew that Grant would go after the other one.

"Fine, I get the one who was spinning," Grant told me eagerly and we went after them, biding our time. I would wait until the end and that's when I would talk to her.

* * *

I watched her throughout the mall, losing every shadow. Man, she was pretty good, but not good enough to notice me. Finally, she and her friend split up. Now was my chance to make her late, but I would try a different tactic.

I saw her going to press the button to the elevator but beat her to it. "Hey," I greeted her, giving her a half-nod. I hoped I appeared as a normal boy.

"Hi," she replied simply pushed the elevator impatiently. It was as if she didn't want to talk to me. I couldn't blame her. I trailed into the elevator with her and she gave me a look, saying she didn't want me here. Too bad for her. I leaned against the railing, readying myself for the long ride.

"So," I said when the silence had become overbearing. I pointed to the crest on her coat and purposely mispronounced it. "The Guggenheim Academy--"

"The Gallagher Academy," she corrected me.

"I've never heard of it," I lied.

"Well it's my school," she responded. More silence.

"You in a hurry or something?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes and if I'm late, he'll kill me."

"How do you know?" I was hoping to catch her mistake.

She only looked at me as if I was stupid. "Because he said, 'Meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit.'"

"No." I smiled at her misunderstanding and shook my head. "How do you know you only have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch."

"My friend just told me." I would have believed that if I knew that she wasn't a spy or that fact that she fidgeted a lot.

"You fidget a lot," I told her.

"I'm sorry," she said in a way that I knew she really wasn't. "I have low blood sugar. I need to eat something."

Well, mission or no mission. I could help with that so I handed her a bag of M&M's from my pocket. "Here. I ate most of them already."

"Oh…um…" What? She couldn't take candy from strangers? "That's okay. Thanks, though."

I shoved them back into my pocket. "Oh," I said. "Okay."

Finally we reached the surface and I wouldn't deny that I was sad it ended.

"Thanks again for the candy," she said and darted away from me, but I had to follow her. "Where are you going?" she demanded and spun towards me.

"I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of Oz," I answered, still not believing one of the famous Gallagher Girls had told me where she was going. I smiled inwardly. Maybe I was more convincing then I had thought.

"We?"

"Sure. I'm going with you."

"No, you're not," she snapped. I actually was, whether she knew it or not.

"Look," I said confidently. "It's dark. You're by yourself. And this _is _D.C." I saw the slightest bit of disbelief on her face. "And you've only got"--I pretended to ponder this--"fifteen minutes to meet your teacher". I knew I was off by ninety seconds but I was pretty darn sure normal guys wouldn't be that particular.

She just quickened her pace and said, "Fine." I quoted Dr. Steve in my head. Excellent.

"You can walk really fast," I observed but she didn't answer. "So, do you have a name?" It was an innocent enough of a question, despite her being a spy and all.

"Sure, lots of them."

I smiled at her. So now I was going to have some fun and pretend to be the normal flirty boy I wasn't. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I flirted with her and I almost laughed at her expression. She was so taken aback.

"Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary," she muttered. "It's just up there." She pointed to a museum exhibit. At first I was confused, but then I remembered that I was on a mission and wasn't just supposed to be a boy who was flirting with her. I mentally slapped myself. "And there's a cop over there."

"What?" I said, glancing at the D.C. police officer that stood at the corner of the street, "you think that guy can do a better job protecting you than I can?" I wanted to laugh aloud at the thought.

"No, I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will arrest you," she semi-joked, but I can get a clue so I stepped away and smiled. She smiled back and my heart instantly began to flutter.

"Hey," she called to me as I walked away. "Thanks anyway." I nodded and waited for her to leave before I snuck into the exhibit.

* * *

I saw Mr. Solomon as I entered the exhibit and stepped in the shadows, waiting to pop out at moment's notice. The girl already had the ruby slippers in her hand and Mr. Solomon signaled for me to stay there.

"You're four seconds late," the spy said.

The shoes glistened when she spun around. "But I'm alone."

"No, Ms. Morgan. You're not." Wait, that's the infamous Cammie Morgan? I mentally slapped myself again for the second time that day. I should've known it was her. How easily I overlooked her. She truly was a natural pavement artist. My heart began beating louder and I willed it to be quiet.

That was when I decided to make my presence known.

I looked at her.

And smiled.

And said, "Hi again, Gallagher Girl."


	3. Blackthorne Meets Gallagher

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in any chapters. Sorry I forgot to do this in the others.**

Chapter 3

"Nice work, Zach," Mr. Solomon said as Cammie gaped at me. I winked at her.

"Hi, Blackthorne boy." Hold on, she wasn't supposed to know about us. I could tell that Mr. Solomon was surprised too by a simple blink. Maybe I had underestimated her a tad. But in my book, missing by a tad is too much.

She smiled at Mr. Solomon when he said, "Very good, Ms. Morgan." He looked back at me and she blushed. "But not good enough." I saw the intuition in her eyes as she began to replay the day in her head. That was the same thing I would do if I was caught.

"Your mission was…what?" she said calmly, unashamed at failing. "To keep us from achieving our mission?"

That's an interesting way to put it. I cocked my head and raised my eyebrows. "Something like that." Then I smirked and tried not to laugh. "I thought I could just make you late to your meeting. I didn't think you'd actually tell me where it was and walk me half way there." That was when I decided to take my leave. I knew she didn't know that I was gone until I disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

I stood anxiously at the doors of the Great Hall but kept my face as stoical as possible. I wouldn't show any sign of nervousness. I was strong. I was confident. I was tough. And I would not let the Cammie Morgan encounter at Washington faze me. Jonas and Grant looked at me. "Ready?" I asked and they nodded as the doors of Gallagher opened.

The doors swung open. Forks dropped. Heads turned toward us. I have never heard anything more silent in my life as I entered. I kept my head high, ignoring the fact that there were _hundreds _of girls surrounding us from all sides. A hundred of spies-to-be.

The headmistress gripped the podium and announced. "The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women has a proud history…." I zoned her out and I'm pretty sure no one was really listening.

"For more than a hundred years, this institution has remained secluded, but yesterday, some of your classmates were able to meet another set of exceptional students from another exceptional institution." I hoped that we made a lasting impression.

"Members of the Gallagher trustees, along with the board of directors from the Blackthorne Institute, have long thought that our students would have a lot to learn from each other." She smiled and tuck a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "and this year we're going to see it happen." I wanted to laugh at the girls in the room who was frozen in shock from our presence.

"When Gillian Gallagher was a girl, this hall had been home to balls and cotillions, friends and family, but it hasn't had many guests in the last century," the headmistress continued. "I'm so glad today is an exception."

That was when Dr. Steve began ushering to the front of the room. He looked radiant and waved and shook hands with the girls he passed, as if he were a game-show contestant and the headmistress had just asked him to "Come on down."

"It's my pleasure to introduce Dr. Steven Sanders. Dr. Sander…" the woman started, but trailed off as the man walked behind the staff table, tilted the microphone toward his mouth, and said, "Dr. Steve."

"Excuse me?" the headmistress asked. Poor woman's going to have to deal with Dr. Steve for the rest of the semester.

"Call me _Dr. Steve_," he said with a punch at the air. I had to stop myself from smirking.

"Of course," the woman said simply and the faced us again. "_Dr. Steve_ and his students will be spending the remainder of the semester with us." Finally, some sort of sound grew in the halls. Good to know these girls weren't mutes. They were way too quiet when we walked in. It was if they've never seen boys before. But then again, I haven't really talked a girl before Cammie.

"They will be attending your classes, eating with you at meals. Ladies, this is a wonderful opportunity," the headmistress finished and I couldn't help but agree, "And I hope you will use this time to forge bonds of friendship that you can carry throughout your lives." Let's hope.

A girl in front of me mumbled something and gestured to me. Cammie Morgan finally recognized my presence. I crossed my arms and leaned against the head of the table. I smiled. I hoped I had given a good enough impression from last time.

* * *

Grant, Jonas, and I stood outside of our first class. "Knock knock," Dr. Steve interrupted the lecture and pushed open the door. "Good morning, ladies," he greeted and I had to agree.

I walked into the room besides Grant and Jonas and I saw Cammie besides two other girls: one was blond and looked quite breakable. One was the goddess in the park I had seen who was probably best friends for the girl I was crushing on.

Cammie slumped and tried to become invisible. Too bad it's impossible to disappear right in front of me. "Can I help you, Dr. Sanders?" a male teacher asked, not even trying to hide the impatience in his voice, but Dr. Steve just looked at him and held on hand in the air as if he were trying to put his finger on something.

"I say, your voice sounds so familiar," Dr. Steve said. "Have we met before?"

"No," the teacher replied coolly, "I'm quite sure we haven't."

"Never did any work at the Andover Institute, did you?"

"No," the man repeated and turned back to the board as if his lecture had been delayed for too long.

"Oh well," Dr. Steve said with a laugh and then point at us. "Shall we have to boys introduce themselves?"

"I have learned, Dr. Sanders--"

"Steve," Dr. Steve corrected, but the teacher carried on, not even pausing for a breath.

"--that ours is an occupation where names are--at best--temporary," the man finished. Well said, but I wanted to make sure that the girls, especially Cammie, would _never _forget me. "But, if they must…" He rolled his eyes and sat on the corner of his desk.

Poor Jonas stepped forward, pulling nervously on his tie as if it were an entirely new torture. I'm so glad he's not working on the field. I'm not being mean. I just don't want him to get killed.

"Um…I'm Jonas," he said, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm sixteen. I'm a sophomore--"

"thus your enrollment in the class," the teacher said dryly. "Welcome, Jonas. Please have a seat."

"Excellent job, Jonas." Dr. Steve said, ignoring the teacher, who had started to hand out papers. "Excellent job. Now, Jonas here is on the research track of study. I don't suppose any of you young ladies could show Jonas around?"

"Humph!" the blond, breakable looking girl exclaimed, but I think that she wasn't as eager to show Jonas around but the fact the Grant's girl had kicked the back of her chair. But Dr. Steve didn't see any of that, or maybe he just chose to ignore it. He pointed and said, "Excellent!" again.

"Jonas, you can spend the day with Ms…" Dr. Steve looked at her.

"Sutton. Liz Sutton." I gave a quick wink at Jonas so no one would catch me.

"Excellent," Dr. Steve said one more time. "Now, Grant, if you would--"

"I'm Grant," said my friend. I could tell that girls would be all over him already.

He slid into the seat by the girl in the park, who smiled and tossed her hair. We've been in this class four five minutes and he's already scored. Now it's my turn.

And now I'm beginning to feel left out so instead of waiting on Dr. Steve, I walked to the back of the class, aiming all the way for Cammie. "I'm Zach," I introduced myself, sliding into the chair behind Grant and next to Cammie, "and I think I've found my guide."

The word "excellent" came from the front of the room and I smirked. This semester would be excellent indeed.


	4. Art of Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gallagher Series.**

**Ok. I hope of you like this so far. I don't know what's going around in Zach's mysterious head so don't sue me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. The next chapter is going to be when Tina is talking to Cammie about Zach. Any ideas of what Mr. Solomon and Zach could be talking about?? Please give me some. I hope you'll like it. Thanks again.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So we meet again," I said to Cammie as girls brushed up against us from all directions but we didn't get caught up in the current. I surveyed the walls and ancient pillars of the mansion, not believing that I was actually _here_-- here at Gallagher Academy. "So _this _is the famous Gallagher Academy."

"Yes," Cammie responded politely. "This is the second-floor corridor. Most of our classes are down the hall.

I couldn't care less though. Instead, I stared, amazed I was actually in the presence of Cammie Morgan. "And _you're_…" I started slowly '…the famous Cammie Morgan." Like I didn't know everything about her. Girls continued to crush against us, but I ignored them, paying attention to only Cammie. She truly was the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. But there was something about her expression that was off…

I guess my staring was a bit too much for her because after awhile, she mumbled, "Come on." She was already moving away from me and down the hall. "Culture and Assimilation is on the fourth floor." Seriously? That's the best this Gallagher Girl could do? I thought this was supposed to be _the _best girl academy in the world (according to Jonas at least and I wouldn't bet against Jonas and his mad hacking skills).

"Whoa," I said, stopping suddenly. "Did you just say you're taking me to _culture _class?" I said, trying not to laugh but I felt a mocking smile grow onto my lips.

"Yes," came her curt answer.

I couldn't help but grin now. "Boy, when they say you've got the toughest curriculum in the world… the _mean _it." But of course I didn't mean it. Blackthorne Institute could definitely give these girls a run for their money.

Her expressions were turned up in disgust for a second,, but she quickly calmed down. She began pushing through the crowd of girls. "Culture and Assimilation has been a part of the Gallagher curriculum for more than a hundred years, Zach." If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that she said my name with venom.

We turned to the tea room. "A Gallagher Girl can blend into any culture--any environment. Assimilation isn't a matter of social graces." She stopped in the hallway with her hand against the door frame. "It's a matter of life and death."

Ok, I have to admit, she _does _have a good point there. But then I heard gentle strains of music come floating into the hall. I heard some teacher say, "Today, ladies and gentlemen, we will be studying the art of…the dance!" Just my kind of thing--not.

So I leaned down toward Cammie and breathed, "Yeah…Life. And. Death."

***

We stepped into the tea room and everything was pushed to the edges of the room, and the teacher, I think her name is Madame Dabney, stood alone beneath the crystal chandelier. The teacher floated across the gleaming parquet floor, a monogrammed handkerchief in her hands, as she said, "I have been saving this very special class for the arrival of our very special guests." That's right, Mrs. Dabney.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered. "I'm special."

"That's a matter of--" she started, but she couldn't finish, Madame Dabney said, "Oh, Cameron dear, would you and your friend like to demonstrated for the rest of the class?" Well, this was going to be interesting.

Madame Dabney pulled us into the center of the tea room. "You must be Zachary Goode. Welcome to the Gallagher Academy. Now, I must ask that you place your right hand in the center of Cameron's lower back." And I did just that-- I put my hand on Cameron's waist I mean. My heart began to beat at the simple touch and I tried to read Cammie's expressions.

"Okay, now. Everyone find a partner," Madame Dabney instructed. "Yes, girls, some of you will have to take turns being the boy."

Laughter and giggles filled the room and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jonas and Liz Sutton step on each others feet, but I kept my main attention on Cammie as I waited for further instruction.

"Ladies," Madame Dabney said, "you will place your right hand firmly in your partner's palm." She did this and boy, was she squeezing my hand _hard_. Ouch. Good thing I was a properly trained spy-to-be or else I'd wince at the pain in my left hand. What was the matter?

"What's the matter, Gallagher Girl?" I said, tying to comprehend her expressions. You're not actually mad about yesterday, are you?" I was trying to impress her, not make her hate me. I guess I'm not good at everything.

The music grew louder and I heard Cammie's teacher say, "Now ladies and gentlemen, we will begin with a basic box step. No, Rebecca, if you're going to dance with Grant, then you _must let him lead_!"

But I was smiling at her, knowing that I too would hate it if someone beat me at my own game. What could I do to make her understand that I was just doing my mission? That it was nothing personal? "It was a cover, Gallagher Girl. An op. Maybe you're familiar with the concept?"

She tried to say something but then Madame Dabney placed one hand on me and the other on Cammie and announced, "Hold your partners tightly." She pushed us closer together and I was so glad I was a good spy. I didn't want her to know how blissfully happy I was to have the girl of my dreams in my arms, dancing. I didn't want her to know or even _me _to know how hard I was falling, which could be one of the most dangerous thing any spy could do.

* * *

**Please review. Even if you hate it, review. It'll only take about ten seconds. :)**


	5. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher series. Ally Carter does and she is an amazing writer. She's too good for .**

**A/N: Hey people... i've really tried to follow the book. I really have. But in some instances (like this chapter), Cammie isn't there so you don't read about some of this chapter in the book. This chapter is when Tina is talking to Cammie at breakfast and Mr. Solomon and Zach have a deep conversation. I don't have any clue what they were talking about (all I know is that it was deep and it had to do something with Cammie because they were both studying her) so this was the best I could come up with. So I sincerely apologize if it doesn't make sense. If this chapter seems too OOC, just tell me or if you don't like it or don't get it, I'll just rewrite it or something. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed by the way. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Life as a spy has never been boring, _especially _now. We've been only here for two weeks and already there have been multiple rumors of us going around. The one about Dr. Steve breaking Madame Dabney's heart in a bitter love triangle with a Pakistani belly dancer in the Champagne region of France had me laughing my butt off. But honestly, I couldn't care less because Cammie's doing her best to avoid me and I'm trying to make it as hard as possible. Life as a spy is _definitely _not boring.

"Bye Cammie," I shouted down the hall at my tour guide as I turned to my next class. I saw Cammie glare at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. That was when I nearly ran into Tina Walters. That's a bad move for a spy for several reasons: 1) I've should've somehow sensed her coming and 2) Tina Walters is annoying.

"Hey Zach Goode," she greeted me brightly and blocked my path. She grinned and for some reason, I knew that her crashing into me wasn't a coincidence. She's been doing that a _lot _lately--running into me "accidentally" I mean. She is _definitely_ nosy enough to be a spy. I'll give her that.

"Hi Tina," I greeted politely. We stood there in silence for a bit (actually it was exactly eight seconds) and she began twirling a strand of her hair. "Can you move, please? I have to get to class. I don't know about _your _teachers but Blackthorne usually hates tardy."

"Can I ask you something?" Tina asked, not budging. Great. I really didn't want to use force.

"I think you already have," I responded with a sigh and leaned against the wall, "but go ahead anyway. Ask away." I really hoped she wasn't going to attempt to flirt or go on and on about phony rumors. What was one of them? Oh yeah. Apparently one of us was the son of an infamous double agent, and the CIA had faked his death and legally adopted him in order to develop him as a sleeper operative. Seriously, how do these people make up stuff like that? Sure, life as a spy is crazy but that's taking it too far.

"So how's Gallagher Academy so far?" Tina asked me and winked. Ok, I think she's, like, the twentieth person to ask me that.

"Great," I said and then cut to the chase, "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Actually," she paused and flipped her hair. Uh oh, here it comes. "Is there something going on between you and Cammie?" Only in my deep, secret, sweet dreams. But no one was going to know that, _especially_ Tina Walters. If I told her, I'm pretty sure the entire school would know in about… fifteen minutes at the most. Maybe?

I cocked my head and smiled. "You'd have to ask Cammie. See you later, Tina." And with that, I slipped past her, wanting to avoid her complicated questions in which even I, Zachary Goode, couldn't and didn't want to answer.

***

"Zach," Mr. Solomon came up to me one day on a Friday morning as I entered the Great Hall for breakfast, "can I have a few words with you?" Ok, what have I done? I've been on my best behavior so far. _Well_, I have been sneaking around at night, but _only _to find the passage ways Cammie managed to leave school with to meet her _ex-_boyfriend. So far, I've only found a few, but I knew there were bound to be _way _more than that. But Mr. Solomon didn't know about that, did he? He couldn't. I was too careful.

We moved to the waffle bar and I waited for Mr. Solomon to speak. I wasn't going to say anything until I knew what we were talking about. "So, how is your stay at Gallagher so far?" he asked me carefully. This couldn't be what he seriously wanted to know.

"It's swell," I replied with a laugh, knowing there was going to be more to this conversation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cammie enter the Great Hall, still in sleep mode as she sat down some twenty feet away from us.

"How is Ms. Morgan?' inquired Mr. Solomon slowly, cautiously. What was going on?

"She's--" I paused, looking for the word, "--swell?" What was one of the best spies asking me this for? He couldn't know that I liked Cammie, right? And even if he did, then why would it matter?

"Yeah," Mr. Solomon agreed. "She's gonna be really good--just like her dad said. If it weren't for that mission, he--" he cut off, realizing what he was saying. I ignored that. Talking about what happened to her dad (Yes, I know he went on a mission and never came back. It was in Cammie's file.) was like talking about my own parents and I refused to break down in any sort of fashion in a room full of girls. "Anyway," he went on, "I need to know if I can trust you." Where was this coming from? "As you already know, this exchange is more than a time to bond with the others. You need to know the kinds of people that you will work with later."

"What does Cammie have to with this?" I questioned.

"Because, I'm sure that in some mission, you'll be partners," Mr. Solomon. "And I have to know if I can trust you." That as all he said, but I knew that there was more to this. I didn't have to understand (and trust me, I was _very_ confused at this point) the conversation to _know _there was way more.

I turned around to look at Cammie and I felt Mr. Solomon do the same. Did she know about any of this? Of her dad? Of that one mission with Mr. Solomon? Of us maybe being partners in the future? My train of thoughts were cut off when I saw who Cammie was talking to. If it weren't for the seriousness of the conversation, I would've laughed at the sight I saw. It was Tina. Tina Walters was leaning over Cammie and mouthing something (it had to with dibs on... something). There was no doubt in my mind that Tina was asking Cammie what she had asked me before. Every girl at the table was either staring at them or eavesdropping.

Then Cammie said a few words, but I couldn't read her lips (_dang it_) since her head was turned. But whatever it was, the girls were satisfied and went back to their breakfast. Tina smiled and nodded. If only I were a few steps closer, I could hear how Cammie felt about me. But it was impossible because 1) the conversation was already over and 2) I can only hear so much in a room full of loud, talking girls.

I turned back to Mr. Solomon, but he was already gone. I stood alone, replaying our talk in my head. There was something more to everything than what he was letting on. Whatever happened on that mission left Mr. Solomon feeling guilty and I had to figure that out. I knew I wasn't the only spy with secrets. Maybe he was just trying to protect Cammie because he felt he owed her father that. I'll never really know. But I'd do just what he said. He could trust me. I wouldn't hurt Cammie. I don't think I could even if I tried. She was just too good at what she does.

* * *

**Please review. I know it's a crappy chapter and maybe when I'll find the time, I'll go back and change it. Remember to review. :)**


	6. Cammie, Is That You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything obviously since I'm not ally carter. :(**

Chapter 5

"What are we doing?" Grant mumbled to me as we took our seats in the front of the van. Mr. Solomon had left us for a bit so now we were free to talk. It felt weird being the only guys here but I had no complaints.

"I have no clue," I responded. "We're probably going to Roseville with the girls or something." Grant nodded before smiling foolishly.

"Finally," he said. "I can't wait for some action." I couldn't deny my excitement either. We hadn't done any practical stuff since that one day at the mall when we first met the Gallagher Girls. That was probably one of the happiest days in my spy life

Before I could answer, the door to the van opened up and then eight girls, Mr. Solomon, and… Dr. Steve poured in. I saw Cammie study me briefly as I sat by Mr. Solomon, and I kept my breath calm. The girls were muttering excitedly, but I was oblivious to all of them, waiting for our teacher to speak.

Instead, I got Dr. Steve. "I say, Mr. Solomon," Dr. Steve droned on, "you've done an excellent job with these young ladies. Just excellent."

Now I really had to know what we were doing. It couldn't be throwing someone out of a moving van, right? I know Mr. Solomon lectured on rolling exists the week before, but Dr. Steve was driving so it would be a hazard to us to throw _him _out.

"You ladies need to pay attention to this man," Dr. Steve continued, forgetting about the gents in the car. "He's a living legend."

"Just as long as they remember the most important part of that is the _living_," Mr. Solomon said and I shuddered, knowing what could happen to a spy if they got caught.

I felt the van stop at the Academy's front gates, then turn right and start down a road I knew Cammie knew well.

"Today's about the basics, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Solomon said, actually acknowledging that there were two guys in the car, unlike Dr. Steve. "I want to watch you move; see you work together." This reminded me of the mysterious talk Mr. Solomon and I had at the cafeteria the other day--the working together part I mean. "Pay attention to your surroundings, and remember--half of your success in this business comes from looking like you belong, so today your cover is that you're a bunch of private-school students enjoying a trip down town." This was simple enough. Anyone could pull this off, especially since this was partly true.

"What are we really?" the girl named Bex Baxter asked.

"A bunch of spies"--Mr. Solomon pulled a quarter from his pocket and gave it a flip-- "playing tag." Before the quarter had even landed in his palm, I knew this wasn't going to be heads or tails.

"Brush pass, Ms. Baxter," Mr. Solomon said. "Define it."

"The act of covertly passing an object between two agents," came her quick reply.

"Correct," Mr. Solomon approved. I felt Cammie glance at me and my heart flopped. I tried to ignore that and concentrate on the mission. Sure, brush passes were pretty elementary, but there was obviously a reason for bringing them up. Just like there was a reason for Mr. Solomon talking to me in the cafeteria. "The little things can get away from you, ladies and gentlemen. The little things matter." Too true.

"So right you are," Dr. Steve chimed in. I almost forgot he was there, but being the spy I am, I couldn't forget (unfortunately). "As I was telling Headmistress Morgan just this--"

"It's you and the street today," Mr. Solomon said, ignoring Dr. Steve. I applauded him. "Today's test might be low tech, but this is trade craft at its most essential." Still, there was no way I could mess up a brush pass, even if I _was _going to work with girls.

He pulled a small box from beneath his seat, and I instantly recognized the cache of comms units and tiny cameras that were concealed within pins and earrings, tie clips and sliver crosses. They looked exactly like the ones Cammie used last quarter. This school was really into looking religious, at least to the public anyway.

"Watch. Listen," Mr. Solomon said. "Remember to communicate. Observe."

Some girl--Kim Lee I think--was struggling to pin an American flag-pin-slash-camera onto her goat, and then Grant said, "Allow me," and she batted her eyelashes and swooned a little as he helped her. Go Grant!

"Pair off," Solomon continued his instructions as the van stopped. "Blend in, and remember, we'll be watching."

I looked at Grant and waited outside the doors but then I heard Mr. Solomon say, "Oh no, Ms. Morgan. I believe you already have a partner."

***

Well Mr. Solomon was definitely taking this future partner thing seriously, not that I really minded. And as I made my way with Cammie, I knew that Mr. Solomon was true to his word about both the partner thing and making this mission hard. Because everyone knows pedestrian traffic is the key for trying to covertly pass something between two agents and the streets today were pretty close to bare. Plus it was cold and gloves made it more difficult to brush pass, but _not _difficult enough to not achieve.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl," I said to my hesitating partner as I headed for the square. "This should be fun." I strode to the center where a gazebo stood and I could tell that this small town hasn't changed in years.

"So," I said as I stretched out on the steps of the gazebo, "come here often?"

Cammie merely shrugged and replied, "I used to, but then the deputy director of the CIA made me promise to stop." Oh yeah. I forgot about that. So _this _was where she and Josh used to come. I laughed a quiet, half-laugh and squinted up at Cammie though the sun.

In my earpiece, I heard Mr. Solomon say, "Okay, Ms. Walters, you're it. Be aware of your casual observers, and let's make those passes quick and clean."

I saw Tina and Eva hand each other the quarter. If I didn't know they held a quarter in their hand, I never would know they handed each other something. "Well done," Mr. Solomon praised.

I tilted my head back, and half closed my eyes so I could observe everything behind me. The sun warmed my cheeks and I knew I looked like I came here my entire life.

"So what about you?" Cammie asked, breaking the silence. "Exactly where does the Blackthorne Institute call home?" That's the last place she would want to be I'm sure.

"Oh." I cocked an eyebrow. "That's classified."

I could see that she was dissatisfied with my answer and I would be too. But I made a vow I wouldn't spread any information around, _especially_ when everyone was probably listening to us through the comms. "So you can sleep inside the walls of _my _school, but I can't even know where yours _is_?" That's right, Gallagher Girl.

I laughed again but not in a mocking way. She could never understand my school, which concealed dangerous secrets even _I _didn't know (or would want to know). "Trust me, Gallagher Girl, you wouldn't want to sleep in my school." I knew that wasn't an answer but that was the most I could give.

The second time through my comms unit, I heard Mr. Solomon say, "Two men are playing chess in the southwest corner of the square. How many moves from checkmate is the man in the green cap, Ms. Baxter?"

Bex replied "Six" without even breaking stride as she and Grant strolled to the opposite side of the street.

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?" Cammie asked. I really wanted to tell her. I really didn't want to have secrets all of the time, but that's what you get when you're a spy. Sometimes you can't even tell someone who's close to you. I wonder how Cammie felt when her dad was missing and no one could tell her what _really _happened…

"Just trust me, Gallagher Girl." I straightened on the gazebo steps, placed my elbows on my knees, and tried to will her to trust me with my eyes. I hoped she could understand what I was talking about. "Can you trust me?"

A torn and fades movie ticket blew across the grass. Mr. Solomon said, "Ms. Morrison, you just passed three parked cars on Main Street; what were their tag numbers?" and Mick rattled off her response. But I ignored her. All I did was stare at Cammie, begging her with my eyes to trust me, but she didn't look at me. Instead, she saw in the reflection of the pharmacy window Eva, who drop the quarter in the open bag at Courtney's feet.

Through my comms unit, Mr. Solomon warned, "There was an ATM behind you, Ms. Alvarez. ATMs equal cameras. Tighten it up ladies."

I nodded and couldn't help but compliment a former Blackthorne alumni, "Solomon's good."

"Yeah he is," Cammie agree with me.

"They say you're good, too," I complimented her, remembering her file, remembering Mr. Solomon and our conversation. I think I surprised her but the shock on her face was well concealed.

"Okay, Zach," Mr. Solomon said to me. "Without turning around, tell me how many windows overlook the square from the west side." That's an easy one. I had already seen everything behind me when I leaned back on the gazebo.

"Fourteen," I answered without leaving Cammie's ehe. She truly was amazing. I couldn't believe that she couldn't see it. "They say you're a real pavement artist." I leaned back on the steps again, not waiting for her response. "You know, it's probably a good thing we got to tail you in D.C. If you'd been following me, I probably never would have seen you."

I sat, waiting for some cute sassy comeback, but instead, she left. Her face was a rock as turned the corner. In the comms, I heard Bex say "I'm sorry" and I knew without a doubt that Cammie now had the quarter.

"Nice pass, Ms. Baxter," Mr. Solomon's voice rang through the comms. What was I supposed to do now? Was I supposed to follow Cammie or just stay here? Why did she leave? I couldn't decide what to do.

But that was when I heard a new voice through the comms. That voice made my stomach churl with jealousy. And _that_ voice said, "Cammie, is that you?" Then I realized that Cammie would never think I'm good enough. Not ever. I wouldn't be the guy she would sneak out of school for. I wouldn't be the guy who passed her secret notes (unless it were for mission purposes). I wouldn't be the guy she wanted. I sat there, trying to become myself again. I've never discovered self-doubt before. I was confident. I was strong. I was tough. So I collected myself and waited for my partner, but not before I allowed a brief second of self-conscioness sweep through me.

* * *

**Now that you've read it. Review. Like it? hate it? love it? Review. :)**

* * *


	7. True

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hey people... I'm really really sorry about not updating sooner. Track just started and I didn't really have time to do anything. But here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hey, Cammie, I thought that was you," I heard the voice continue. I gritted my teeth together, waiting for my partner to return with the quarter and leave her ex-boyfriend behind. I waited her response but I got _that _voice again. "Cammie, are you okay?" Come on Cammie. Why aren't you saying anything? Now I was beginning to get worried. Why was Cammie freezing out there?

Finally, I heard her faint response, "Hi, Josh."

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"Oh, it's a… school thing," I heard Cammie say through the comms. "So, how have you been?"

"Okay," Josh answered. "How about you?"

"Okay," came Cammie's short response.

"So we're both okay," Josh said. "Good for us." Poor Cammie. I was about to go save Cammie from all of this when I heard another voice speak.

"Josh. Josh, your dad said he could…" the girl's voice trailed off and then I heard a shriek, "Oh my gosh, Cammie! It's great to see you!" Who was this girl? I don't remember her in the file.

But that didn't matter because Cammie seemed to know her. "Hi, DeeDee," she greeted. "It's really…good…to see you, too." Something was off about her voice. I really wanted to see what was happening but I couldn't without blowing my cover. Plus, Cammie was _the _Chameleon. She's proved that she was capable more than once. She could handle herself out there. Or a least I thought she could.

Then I heard Mr. Solomon in the comms unit, "Ok, Ms. Morgan, let's see you hand off." This was my official cue to save Cammie if she didn't come back in five seconds.

"We're…I mean…I'm…" DeeDee corrected quickly, clearly hiding something. If I could only be there I would know what was wrong. Come on Gallagher Girl. Where are you? "I'm on the committee for the spring fling--it's a dance… and you know… kind of a big deal…" _five._ "And Josh is helping me--" _four._ "get businesses to donate door prizes--" _three. _"and stuff. For the fling." _two._ "Next Friday night." _one. _"And--" _times up._

"Cammie, there you are," I interrupted as I walked down the corner. I stopped suddenly and tried to do what an ordinary boy would do so I looked from Josh to DeeDee and finally to Cammie. So that was the problem. Josh was with DeeDee and I could unfortunately read that Cammie was not over Josh. But I kept my face pleasant. "I was wondering where you'd disappeared to," I said, as if I hadn't heard this entire conversation. Then I stretched out a hand to Josh, wanting to rub in the _I _was with Cammie, even though it was just a cover. "I'm Zach."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw DeeDee look at me and then to Cammie with a huge smile on her face. Josh didn't. Josh remained silent and looked lost. Good.

"Zach," Cammie introduced me to them, "this is DeeDee. And Josh." I figured that part out three minutes and thirty-four seconds ago. "They're…" she paused as if she didn't know what to call them. What were they to her, really? They could never know the truth about her.

"We're friends of Cammie's," DeeDee saved her.

"Zach and I…" Cammie started but couldn't finish.

"I go to school with Cammie," I helped her out again for the second time that day.

"Really?" DeeDee looked confused and she had the right to be, "I thought it was a girls' school?"

"Actually, my school's doing an exchange with Gallagher this semester," I explained, trying to keep as close to the truth as possible without blowing everything. And then I slipped my hand into Cammie. My heart flipped, but I ignored it as I took the quarter from her hand.

"Oh." DeeDee's eyes go wide as she looked from me to Cammie. "That's really great!" Yay! I thought sarcastically. Then I saw Cammie study me, as if trying to see me from DeeDee's point of view. Now I really didn't want to stay here in her ex-boyfriend's and his new girlfriend's presence and I was thinking that Cammie didn't either.

"Cam," I said gently as if I always called her that. "The van's leaving in ten." I nodded at Josh and DeeDee. Whatever drama was happening here didn't evolve me. "It was nice meeting you," I lied.

"You too," DeeDee said happily but Josh ignored me. That's good for two reasons 1) he believed our cover and 2) I made him jealous as hell. I strolled back to the van with the quarter in my hand, listening to Cammie make her leave. "Oh… well… I'll let you guys get back to your party plans."

"You should come," Josh called after her. _No_. I wanted, no, I _needed_, to hear Cammie say that. "Next Friday. You know, the whole town's gonna be there. You could come if you want."

"And bring Zach," DeeDee added, a bit too quickly. Maybe she sensed it too that her current boyfriend wasn't over my current cover girlfriend.

"That sounds like fun," Cammie answered politely and walked back to us and I sighed inwardly. I wished so much that our cover wasn't a cover. I wished for once that our cover was real and Jimmy boy never was.

***

I sat alone in the library, half-studying, half rethinking everything in my head about that day. About Cammie. About Josh. About how they both wanted to still be together. Dang it! I kept myself from raising a heavy book above my head and throwing it against the wall.

I dragged myself up to the fireplace and laid my hand on the mantle, calming myself down, when I couldn't help but notice something off about the brick. I was about to reach over and see if it was another secret passage way or just simply a loose brick when out of the corner of my eye I saw a person zip past.

I poked my head out of the library door and saw no other than Cammie Morgan wandering around aimlessly through the hallways. Even though I haven't know her for long, I felt I have known her all my life. And I could tell that this wasn't Gallagher Girl's normal behavior.

I followed her, from old dusty corridors that I've never used to an old tapestry that I would soon find out wasn't merely for decoration.

"You know," I called out, wanting her to know I was here, "I don't think I ever got the rest of my tour. So what do you say, Gallagher Girl?" I shuffled toward her and peaked behind the tapestry, half expecting a hole there. There wasn't. _Of course _they would make it more complicated than that. "Is this where I get my Cammie Morgan no-passageway-too-secret, no-wall-too-high tour?"

"How do you know about…"

I pointed to myself and said, "Spy." Telling her about hacking into her file and reading about her entire life may not go too well so this simple line was just plain easier.

Then I cocked my head and leaned against the stone wall, not knowing what I was going to say. After just a few months of this exchange, we were alone for the first time and I tried my best to ignore the pounding of my heart.

"So," I said, trying to make conversation that I knew I'd get a response to, "that was Jimmy?" I knew Josh Abram's name of course.

"Josh," she automatically corrected me.

"Whatever," I said, not caring about that detail. He wasn't important to me in any shape or form. "He's a cutie," I joked. Teasing her was a lot of fun even though it didn't help her like me one bit.

All she did was roll her eyes and say, "What do you want, Zach? If you come to make fun, go ahead. Mock away."

I studied her. She was so amusing as well as amazing. I wanted to laugh but I knew that would go over wrong. "Gee, you know, I would… but you just took the fun out of it."

"Sorry," she said, trying to get away from me.

But I blocked her path. I couldn't help but let my teasing demeanor fall away a tad as I looked into the hurt eyes of this girl. "Hey," I whispered. "Why'd you freeze out here today?" But I knew it was about Jimmy. But I just needed to understand her more. I needed her to know that she could trust me. Even though as a spy it's hardest thing to do.

"I'm fine," she said unemotionally. "I'm over it." _Lie._

"No you aren't, Gallagher Girl. But you will be." And for the first time as a spy, my word was true. I vowed with all my heart that it was going to be true.

* * *

**Thanks to the people who've reviewed. :) And now that you've read it, just click the button and say something. it won't take too long. :]**


	8. It's Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series.**

**Enjoy! I'll try to update soon.**

* * *

Chapter 8

I strode through the empty corridors as I looked for something, _anything_, in the solid walls of the building. I just found the passageway through the library fireplace. As soon as I stopped talking to Cammie, the first thing I did was head down there. Now I was looking for more, and no one could catch me. They were all too busy eating to notice me slip away.

My footsteps were soft as I crept along the marble floor but then I heard someone trying to mimic the pattern of my steps. Without all of my training, I would have instantly bolted into classroom next to me. Instead, I placed my hands in my pocket, acting as if I simply forgot something in one of the classrooms as I tried to slip away. I had to look innocent. Sprinting away would definitely rouse suspicion. "Zach," a voice hissed. "I know you're there." I instantaneously recognized the familiar voice of Grant.

"Hey," I called to him. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I could ask you the same question." I waited patiently for Grant to say more. "Well, actually, I was just following you." I raised my eyebrows at this. I thought I had been discreet. I thought I was alone, but if someone was going to bust me, I'd take Grant over a teacher any day. "So, Zachy, why are we being all secret-like? You don't have a secret girl or anything, right?" he joked. "You haven't been holding out on us?"

I was going to say there was nothing to tell but before I could respond, I heard nosy footsteps pounding against the marble like a stampede of elephants. "Grant, wait for me," came the gasping figure of Jonas. As soon as he caught his breath he looked up at us. "Ok, I did _not _want to be left in the Great Hall _alone _with _hundreds _of girls." Grant chuckled a bit and I punched him lightly. Jonas just looked confused and looked back-and-forth between the two of us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I responded as I continued down the hall.

"Zach is being sneaky like always," Grant responded, "and I followed him."

"Grant isn't supposed to be here." Then I stopped when I heard muffled voices in the headmistress's office. I motioned a finger at my friends to listen. Inside I heard the headmistress say, "I know it may not seem like it, but this _is _a good thing, Cam." So _this _was where Cammie spent her Sunday nights. "Seeing him was a good thing."

I didn't know _who _they were talking about, but I had a pretty good idea. And that idea consisted of it _not _being a good thing.

"The tea we gave Josh is quite effective, but sometimes certain triggers can cause people to remember the things we need them to forget." I frowned at that. I remembered that Cammie dated Josh last semester from her file, but it didn't say anything about him _knowing _anything… or getting brainwashed. "Josh has seen you. He's talked to you. We know that he doesn't remember following you on your CoveOps final." Whoa. Jimmy did that? I cocked my head and furrowed my eyebrows. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Grant watching me curiously, but I kept my eyes pinned to the door. "He has no recollection of coming back here and being debriefed. The Gallagher Academy is just an elite boarding school to him. Josh is no longer a security threat."

Grant leaned over my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "Remind me again about why we're eavesdropping on the Morgan's." His voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I responded, "this is pointless." _Not_. "Let's get out of here."

Before I left I heard the headmistress say "I know this is hard, kiddo…" But I ignored the rest as I followed Grant and Jonas back to the Great Hall.

We easily took our seats in the congested room and ate dinner as if we never left. Already, I was replying in my head what Mrs. Morgan was talking about. "Zach," Grant said, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Why do you ask?" I demanded.

"Nothing," Grant said quickly. "It's just your face out there, dude. You looked kind of… I don't know. Confused maybe? I don't know how to describe it." Crap. Grant was beginning to see right through me. I couldn't let him know how Cammie effected me. It just wasn't… _me._

I merely shrugged. "It's nothing." And that was true. And I was beginning to think it was always going to be just that between Cammie and me-- nothing.

***

I sat next to Cammie in the middle of COW, watching her fidget. "What's the matter, Gallagher Girl?" I asked as we left the room. "You seem…jumpy." Of course, I got her usual silence, but not her usual annoyed face. Man, she was pretty nervous about _something_.

We settled down into the chairs of C & A and the silence that hung above us was becoming overbearing. Then Madame Dabney was saying, "The all-school exam…" The word exam caught my attention so I decided to listen raptly for once. "Ooh, ladies," and then rushed to add, "…and gentlemen. In all my years of teaching at this fine institute, I have never had the opportunity to organize such an exciting educational experience." Come on, tell us already. Everyone else was at the edge of their seats too.

"This Friday evening, all students in grades eight through twelve will be invited to a formal examination." Madame Dabney waited for effect, much like Dr. Steve would've done. But me, Mr. Impatient, was getting annoyed at the dramatics. "A ball, ladies and gentlemen," she went on. "There's going to be a ball!" I raised my eyebrows. This was going to be interesting.

Someone gasped and I saw Jonas swallow hard and turn bright red. "Tomorrow during this time, you will each be fitted for a gown." She beamed at the girls. "And tuxedos," she said as she turned to us. "On Friday evening you will be asked to participate in a cumulative examination--a night that will encompass everything we teach. And you will be expected to dance." I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing. This was going to be _so _much fun. I turned to Cammie and I saw the strained look on her face and had to risk a chuckle, but no one heard me. All the girls' eyes were wide and I knew they couldn't think after they heard the word "dance".

***

I stood in the classroom, being fitted in a tuxedo with Grant and Jonas. Jonas was fitted last week. But today, Grant was first and was whining every time Madame Dabney struck him with a pen. "Oh stop being such a baby," she mumbled. Grant rolled his eyes as Madame Dabney finally finished.

Now it was my turn. "Man, those needles _hurt_," he whined as he came out of the room. I smirked and patted his shoulder sympathetically as I shuffled forward.

I stood stupidly in a tuxedo that was too big and I tried to ignore the sharp pains of a needle. Grant wasn't kidding. This _was _torture. I winced as she pricked me twice in the same spot. For someone who was all manners and taught _dancing_, she sure was clumsy with a needle. Madame Dabney was humming a song all the while as I stood there like a statue.

I couldn't believe how hyped up everyone was about the dance. What we really needed to be doing was more practical stuff. Pretending to be someone else was way too easy. Doing the covert stuff behind the person's back, pretending to be someone else, was much more difficult. "I can't believe you held _this _off to the last minute," Madame Dabney scolded me as if my life counted on this tuxedo. Only my grade relied on it. But I _was _prepared. I had done tons of studying the night before. I just didn't want to be fitted quite yet. I wonder what the girls were going through. Sure, most of them didn't have needles pricking in the side of them, but I had heard the yells of Tina Walter from the bathroom. All I know is that I do _not _want to know what was going on.

"Ok, all done," the teacher said as she gave me my tuxedo.

"Thanks," I said as I slithered into it. I walked outside, five minutes before we were supposed to be there. I looked up and down at the line of boys in tuxedos and voiced what I knew they were all thinking. "It's time."

* * *

**Review... :]**


	9. Red Dress

**Disclaimer: These things are stupid. I'm _not _Ally Carter. Duh!**

**Hey. Sorry this is short. I don't have that much time to write anymore. I've begun writing this one story Unlucky 13. That would be awesome if you read it. Thanks to everyone's who reviewed. ****I'll update soon. **

Bring on the test. I was ready. I was prepared. I thought. That is, until I saw Cammie Morgan. Her floor length red _strapless_ dress. It was impossible for the Chameleon to be invisible in that (but she's such a good spy I'm sure she'd find a way). I instantly started toward her. I swear, my breath caught twice and I had to force myself breath. She was radiant. If _this _was how she looked for a test, I could get used to it.

"Well," I said slowly, taking everything in now that I was closer to her and was it possible to say she was even more gorgeous than before? She was _almost _too good for me. Everything about her tonight was amazing. Her eyes, her face, her hair, her red strapless dress. Even her slight self-consciousness was cute. I leaned back casually against the rail, trying to get myself to say what I really thought. "You don't look hideous." Yeah. I'm not that good at voicing compliments.

She looked unsure for a second before she said, "Ditto." I couldn't help a grin spread through my face or the laugh coming through my lips.

But just after a few seconds, she tripped in the heels she was wearing. I instantly caught her elbow, trying to steady her like we were taught. I have never been unfortunate enough to have to wear high heels and I didn't want to. "Easy, Gallagher Girl."

She pulled away, our short happy moment forgotten. "I am perfectly capable of walking down the stairs by myself." I love independence in a girl. I really do. But sometimes, couldn't you just accept some poor guy's assistant? Just once? For the man's sake? Rejection in even small ways can hurt my ego (thought according to Grant it didn't need any help).

But then Madame Dabney came by. "A lady always graciously accepts a gentlemen's arm when offered, Cammie dear." _Thank _you, Madame Dabney. I can't believe I actually just thought that.

Cammie grudgingly took my arm as I led her down the stairs. Meanwhile, Madame Dabney was taking pictures of us with her jewelry. I ignored her though. My heart was soaring as I had _the _Chameleon in my arms. Could this night get any better? This was one instant where being a spy was completey easy and fun. I knew there was a smirk on my face. I really couldn't quench any sort a happiness that was bubbling through me.

"Stop it," she told me. I couldn't help but grin wider.

"What?" I asked, all innocent.

"You're enjoying this way too much. You're smirking," she pointed out. I don't know what this was, whether it was the air or Cammie or I don't know, but I haven't felt so freakin' happy in a long time.

We reached the foyer and turned into the Grand Hall. "I got news for you, Gallagher Girl, if you're not enjoying this, you're in the wrong business." She really needed to relax. I could help with that…

We entered the Grand Hall and took in the room and even though I was a guy, I actually appreciated how beautiful it looked. Bring on the party!

But then Joe Solomon had to come with a bunch of case files underneath his arm, reminding all of us that it was strictly business. Although, who said you couldn't mix business with pleasure? I, Zach Goode, would find a way. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen," he greeted us. "You all look very nice, but I'm afraid you aren't quite finished getting ready." I saw all the girls tense beside me and I feared for this man's well-being. "I'm afraid we didn't mention that tonight is something of a _masquerade _ball." Sweet! But of course, the girls began to panic. That's one reason I liked Cammie. She's calm and collected.

"But we haven't got masks or… disguises or--" Courtney started but was cut off.

"These are your disguises, Ms. Bauer." Then he handed them out. No masks. We got folders instead. Aww. I wanted to wear one of those dorky masks. "Cover legends, ladies and gentlemen. You have three minutes to memorize every piece of information within them." Easy enough. This will make the night way more interesting.

Liz's hand then shot into the air. Solomon smiled. "Even if you are _not _on the CoveOps track, Ms. Sutton." It's freaky how he can guess what people are thinking. "Spies are the ultimate actors, ladies and gentlemen. It's the heart of what we do. So tonight your mission is simple: you will become somebody else."

He started walking away but stopped to say, "It's an exam, people. Culture, languages, observation… The real tests in these subjects don't have anything to do with words on a piece of paper. Tonight isn't about knowing the answers, ladies and gentlemen. It's about _living _them." Well said… Well said.

I pulled the folder with my name on it from the stack and found a driver's license, a social security car, even an ID from the State Department--all with my picture and someone else's name.

Anthony Petrov-- international art thief.

Excellent. I quoted Dr. Steve in my head. Criminals were always fun to play.

* * *

**If you don't review, I don't know if you like it or not... so review!**

* * *


	10. Code Black

**Okay, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not Ally Carter and that I don't own anything.**

**Hey pples. I've got 100 reviews!!! Wow!!! I'm so proud of myself so I decided to update. Here it is... Thanx everyone who took the time to review!**

Tonight was going to be a blast. Every time I turned my head, different languages from every country were ringing through the room. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was at some million dollar international ball. The people I knew were acting so different from their real selves. Take Grant for example. Poor guy had to be an infamous playboy who owed a great deal of money to the Russian mob. He was hilarious to watch, especially when he had to hide from anyone Russian.

My legend said that I had to be the personable Anthony Petrov who could charm his way into anything. I worked alone and could easily manipulate any situation. Anthony Petrov was two-faced. One of his famous faces was charming and debonair. But the other one I liked much better. Anthony Petrov was… the bad boy. Yes!

I scanned the party, feeling myself become Anthony. I strolled over to Liz who was muttering her legend to herself. "I'm Maggie McBrayer. I'm a vegetarian--" That girl had a photographic memory and she was worried about forgetting! I swear, she's the female Jonas. Scary.

"Excuse me, miss," I greeted politely as I bowed ever so slightly. She raised an eyebrow at me and I returned that with a crooked grin. "Would you like to dance?" Liz, a.k.a. Maggie, giggled and took my hand.

"I'm Maggie McBrayer," she introduced herself. "I have two sisters. I--" I ignored her and twirled her around, laughing all the while. At the same time though, I saw Mr. Solomon ask people questions that I knew had nothing to do with liking the party so I scanned the crowd. Even though this was a party, I could not forget my mission.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cammie doing the fox-trot with Dr. Steve. Talk about hilarious! I waltzed closer to them and heard Dr. Steve say, "Excellent, Ms. Morgan… I mean, _Ms. St. James_." Now I knew part of Cammie's legend. Then I began laughing as Liz listed everything off of her legend, "And I was named after my grandmother… And I'm a Gemini… and a vegetarian…and…" My eyes locked onto Cammie before I laughed again. Liz with her legend and Cammie dancing with Steve completely fulfilled the night's funniness. Anthony was having the time of his life.

"Thank you, Maggie, for this dance," I yelled through the music and let her go running off to Jonas. Then I went to find another partner and I swear, I danced with practically everyone there (fyi it's a small school), even the First Lady of France (a.k.a. Cammie's mother).

"It was a pleasure dancing with you," I said to Cammie's mom when the music stopped. It was remarkable how much Cammie resembled her mother by the way. "Do you know this one lady named Ms. St. James?"

"Tiffany you mean?" Mrs. Morgan said, winking. "Yes, she's right over there." She gestured elegantly like any First Lady would to where Cammie and Mr. Mosckowitz stood.

I wanted to run over there but I knew Anthony would take his time so I picked up two glasses along the way. That would have to be a good enough excuse to barge into their talk. I strolled over, hearing part of the conversation. "So tell me, Tiffany, are you enjoying the party?"

"Tiffany is the _life _of the party," I couldn't help but chime in. "Excuse me, Mr. Secretary." I offered him a drink. Mr. Mosckowitz twirled his mustache with uncertainty before he pulled it off.

"Oh yes. It is!" He exclaimed as he took the glass. I saw him lean into Cammie and whisper, "It is my drink, isn't is?"

"Yes," came her muffled reply.

"Thank you, my good man," he said. Hear that? I'm good. And whoa. Mr. Mosckowitz suddenly became British. I'll give it to him for trying. "Good show!"

Then I saw Cammie look past me and stand up straighter. The smallest bit of anxiety crept into the shadows of her face. I wanted to turn around to see what the problem was but I couldn't because Mr. Mosckowitz then asked her, "Isn't that right, Tiffany?" No answer. Something must be bothering her. That was my cue to step in (again).

"I wonder, Mr. Secretary," I said, "would you mind if I borrowed Tiffany for a moment?" That seemed to get her attention from whatever was distracting her.

"Not at all," he answered back but I knew his words were the opposite of what Cammie felt. What did I do to make her hate me so much? Ok, I have to admit I've been a tad… annoying, but she has no idea what she does to me. Everything about her was just so _interesting_. Yes, that's what a spy says when they can't find the perfect word.

"They're playing our song," I said and put my drink on a passing tray. Then I took her arm and pulled her reluctant being onto the floor.

I was at least a head taller than her. As I observed this, I put my hand onto her back, taking in everything about her: her hair, her dress, her perfume, her beautiful eyes. Crap. What was this girl doing to me? My heart drummed even louder as we danced past Mr. Mosckowitz. Being a spy, I couldn't help but here him say, "You know the undersecretary is really directly _under_… the secretary. So really I'm just like the secretary, but…"

"Under?" Anny helped him. Mr. Mosckowitz smiled, completely missing the point. But I didn't care. All Anthony care about was Tiffany in his arms.

"So tell me, Tiffany St. James," I said, voicing her legend loud and clear. "What does a girl like you do for fun?"

"I didn't tell you my name was Tiffany St. James. How did you know?" Smart girl. But not smart enough for me.

"Oh," I said, playing my legend to its fullest. "I always make it a point to know the names of"--I cinched her tighter-- "beautiful women."

And then I dipped her, glad I was strong enough not to drop her (I'm not implying she was heavy or anything like that... because she wasn't). And then I winked.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl"--I spun her out and then back in, trying to get her to relax--"relax a little." I saw Madame Dabney smile and mark something on her clip board. Even if Cammie wasn't warming up to me, she'll hate me less for helping her get a good grade. Right?

But then Cammie stopped relaxing. If anything, she got even tenser. _I _couldn't be doing this. Right? Maybe it was the thing that was bothering her earlier because I was _trying _to be nice today. I mean, Anthony was.

"Hey." We stopped dancing and I shook her slightly. I allowed my legend to slide away for a few precious seconds. I didn't even care if that was a dangerous thing for a spy to do. I was too concerned for _her_. "Gallagher Girl? You okay?" I had no idea what her expression meant. Even though I studied her so much, this face was a complete mystery to me. Then her face turned the slightest pink as she pulled away.

***

I refused to let go. I stared into her eyes, willing her to tell me what was wrong. "I gotta go!" She blurted out and tugged harder.

"Ms. Morgan!" Madame Dabney warned as she walked by. Didn't this woman understand there was something up with Cammie?

"I mean," she turned back to me, "if you could excuse me for a moment." Like leaving in a polite way makes it better. I grabbed her hand before she could make a run for it. "Thank you very much for the dance," she said and pulled away for the third time that evening.

I watched her leave, trying to make sense of it all. Did I do something? I thought I was being nice today. Was it something with Jimmy? The spring fling thing was today and maybe she wanted to go to it. My stomach clenched with jealousy but I reminded myself that my feelings didn't matter right now. Did she get into a fight with her friends? Was there family problems? Maybe her dad? I could relate to that. But why would she get upset about that tonight of all nights? If there was something I wasn't good at, it was understanding Cameron Morgan.

I continued to see her running into all these people who were refusing to let her leave. Then I saw her finally slip into the hallway. I instantly started after her, even though I had absolutely _no_ idea where she was heading. I could be wandering the school all night and never find her. But I was a quick thinker. She was probably heading toward that tapestry. There had to be a secret passageway behind that.I _knew _there had to be. Why else would she find it comforting? I mean, it's the perfect escape from some overwhelming spy business.

I power walked to the tapestry and finding no one, I leaned back onto the wall, waiting. That's when I heard the faint heels on the floor come closer until it revealed Cammie Morgan. We stood there, staring at each other. I had no idea what to say! Crap. We were alone too. How was I going to comfort her? "Hey, Gallagher Girl, I thought I'd find you here."

She didn't like that-- at all. Her hand was held tightly on her waist. Man, will I ever say anything right?

"What are you doing here?" she breathed.

"Looking for you."

"Why?" she asked curtly. Because you look upset. Because I'm worried about you. Because I want to be there for you. Because I really care about you. Of course, I couldn't get myself to say that so I simply answered, "Because you came here the other day."

"Oh," she said, not really understanding. Trust me when I say I didn't understand either.

"I thought this might be where you come… when you're upset," I explained awkwardly. I'm not so good at this kind of thing. Comforting people, I mean. I put my hands in my pocket, not wanting to intimidate her, even though no matter what I do, she tenses up even more. Something weird crossed over her face and her features softened the teensiest bit. I cocked my head. "So what is it, Gallagher Girl?" She relaxed and reached up to touch the wall.

But I didn't get any answer from her. Instead I got a mechanical voice saying, "CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK."

I was so close to getting her to open up to me. But the lights going out ruined that.

* * *

**You know what would make my day? If you reviewed! So go ahead and press that green button. :]**

* * *


	11. Two missions

**Hey people. I'm baa-acck. Yeah, it's been awhile since I've updated. I'm trying to update weekly from now on or maybe every two weeks. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own anything**

Pure darkness shot through the hallways. I closed my eyes and opened my ears as I ran blindly with Cammie, following her swift footsteps. The entire school was undoubtedly disguising itself. The Gallagher tapestry we had just stood by enclosed itself in the walls. The little light from the moonlight above us was covered. What was happening?

Cammie grabbed my hand and pulled me in her direction. I continued to watch the mansion transform itself. What once was a spy school now was an empty mansion. Then one after another, the practically hidden lanterns popped on, filling the hallways with an eerie light.

"I thought those were for decoration," I yelled through the annoying sirens.

"If everything goes right, they are," Cammie yelled back at me.

"So this means…" I started as the security department ran past us.

"Something is seriously not right," the girl ahead of me finished my sentence. The room was pure chaos. All of the sirens, bookcases sliding into the wall, and locks clicking into place seriously made it hard to hear. "It's security protocol," she tried to explain, "There must have been a breach. The whole system goes into lockdown--nothing gets in."

Is she _sure _that _nothing _gets in? Then behind us I heard steel doors falling from the crown molding and sealing a hallway behind us. Good thing we weren't back there. "And nothing gets out." Again, is she sure about that? There was _always _a way in and a way out. No matter what sort of security. I just had to find it, you know, for future references.

I continued to run with her past the library, and to my astonishment, the entire room was spinning, hiding all of the confidential books. Talk about major security. The perfect challenge of escaping the mansion on lockdown was presented right before my eyes. Perfect. This will be fun. At least that was the adventurous spy side of me thought. The other cautious spy side of me told me to worry about who could be breaching the security system and for what purpose.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked, being the wary spy for now.

"No," came Cammie's anxious reply.

We reached the foyer that was lit by the eerie red glow, making this place unrecognizable. I saw Cammie race forward and dropped her hand. I knew where she was going: the Grand Hall. The place where everyone was supposed to be, and if you weren't, you were high on that suspect list. I didn't need people thinking me suspicious and I definitely couldn't be caught with Cammie. This place was filled with silly girly gossip. Who knows what they would make out of two teens being alone together? Even if it was about two teens where one loathed the other. Plus, I needed to be on the good sides of the teachers.

I had to find an escape route out of the building and get to the dorms before Grant and Jonas arrived.

***

The sirens, to my relief had _finally _stopped and I could now hear my thoughts. I raced back to the library, seeking the passageway I had found way earlier. The fireplace was one of the only things in the library that didn't transform. Thank god. I pulled on the brick and to no surprise, the passage popped open. There was Plan A.

I didn't think that I would ever come back to Gallagher Academy again as an exchanger student, but I knew I would_ definitely_ come back and memorizing these passageways was the key. Plan A was the library. Plan B was the tapestry. Most spies stopped at plan A and B but Zach Goode always had three plans. And I was going to find escape route Plan C.

I wondered around the castle for ten minutes, dodging the security and maintenence department, until I spotted something out of place. I pushed through and found myself in an unused passageway. I felt around and noticed that the last time someone was in here was at least a semester ago. I didn't take an notice of that though. _Where _this went was important not _when _it was last used.

Come on, Zach, get you head in the game. I crept around slowly, cautious on unknown territory. That was when I heard voices coming from the wall. I tiptoed forward. Curious. Wary. I peaked in through the slightest hole in the wall and saw the headmistress's office. I was behind the headmistress's office! Perfect.

"Cam," came Headmistress Morgan on the other side of the wall. "You won't be in trouble, but we need to know the truth."

"No!" Cammie explained defiantly, "I didn't leave. Something happened to my dress, and I left for a second, and then…" I desperately wanted to be in there to back her up but if I said something from hiding place, my cover would be blown. "What's going on?" she asked wearily.

I saw Headmistress Morgan and Mr. Solomon look at each other, and then she pulled Cammie down to sit by her. "Cammie, do you know what's in this mansion?" My ears perked up at that. What could be here that's so important? This school wasn't quite like Blackthorne.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if the general population--much less our enemies--had access to what is contained within these walls?" headmistress Morgan said darkly. Note to self: find out what is contained within these walls that makes them so dramatic.

"Ms. Morgan, you were in the halls tonight prior to the security breach," Mr. Solomon said. "We need you to tell us _exactly _what you saw and heard."

Cammie closed her eyes and began with the entire story. I winced when I heard my name. Great. I was going to have to get questioned about this.

"You saw Zach?" Mr. Solomon asked, always double-checking.

"Yeah. He was waiting for me. You should ask him if he saw or heard anything," she said. I saw the two adults gazes never waver. I really wanted to read minds at the moment. Really. Really. Really.

"Mom…" Cammie started but her voice cracked. I knew Cammie was as anxious as I was and I wanted to say something to comfort her. _But I already tried_, I scolded myself, _and look how so well that went_. I guess that I just have to face the fact that I'm not boyfriend materiel. I mentally slapped myself. This wasn't the time to think about girls. I had to focus on my mission.

"Everything's fine, sweetie, don't worry." She smiled and rubbed Cammie's back. I rolled my eyes. Poor Cammie was always getting sheltered. If she knew what was out there… I shivered. "The mansion's secure, it was probably just a false alarm." False alarm my foot!

I watched Cammie walk out of the room, disappointed that what could have happened between us never happened. I would make thinks work later though. Right now, winning Cammie over wasn't my mission (even though I'm failing that one), but figuring out the secret in Gallagher Academy was.

Mr. Solomon took off his jacket and looked at the headmistress. "Is the disk fine?" he asked her. I waited patiently for her reply and then I heard, "Before you answer, Rachel, I would appreciate if any of the eavesdropping ears would leave at once." He stared directly in the crack I was squinting in. Surprised, I flew out of there. Just because he knew that someone was listening in didn't mean he knew who the person was. And I couldn't get caught.

I raced back to my dorm and found my two roommates already occupying it.

"Yo Zach-y, where've been? You missed out on all of my awesome stories," Grant greeted me, not even noticing that I was at the ball at the end. "Didn't he, Jonas?" I saw him nod weakly in agreement.

"Ok, so there was this one girl who--" I ignored his idle chat completely. I needed to hear myself think. I did _not _need to hear how the girls obsessed over him. So instead, I laid in my bed, thinking about the day. First about Cammie. What was it about her that made me so drawn to her? What was it about me that she couldn't stand? Why did she make it so hard for me? Also, I thought about Mr. Solomon. If he knew I was in there, why did he say something about a disk? Did he want me to know? I groaned inwardly. I was failing my two missions... at least for now.

I rolled over, closing my eyes. Today was exhausting. Trying to open Cammie up to me and running around the school was both mentally and physically exhausting. Girls and the secrets of Gallagher Academy were going to be the death of me. I feel asleep, preparing myself for tomorrow's events.

* * *

**SOOOOOO what did cha think? Should I continue this story or quit?**


	12. Authors note

**A/N IMPORTANT**

Ok so it's basically been a year since I've done any updating and I guess I just gave up on it because I had no idea what really went on at Blackthorne and what made it so mysterious. Plus Zach is overall a pretty mysterious guy so it's somewhat difficult to truthfully write what's happening in his head. Since right now I have plenty of time on my hands I was thinking of revising what I had written now that I read the fourth book. I don't think I'm going to continue this story after finding out the "real" Blackthorne. However, if you like my writing enough I think I'll try to revise it so the facts match up right. Yes, it will definitely be a much different version because Blackthorne and Zach and Joe Solomon's relationship is more different than I had originally thought. The romance will still be in it of course… just better written hopefully. I won't delete this current story if and until I start up the new one. Your reviews will let me know if I should start a revised story. thanks for reading. :]


End file.
